


Lune

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mots pour leur monde [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Avatar State, Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Bending (Avatar), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Love, Romance, Spiritbending & Spiritbenders (Avatar), Spirits
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Lune

Lune et Océan. Tui et La. Attraction et Répulsion. Bien et Mal. Deux esprits qui jouent au chat et à la souris toute leur vie. Deux êtres, qui ont renoncés à leur immortalité pour rester dans le monde des vivants. Deux carpes, l’une noir au front blanc, l’autre blanche au front noir qui tourbillonnent dans une valse infernale. Jusqu’à ce jour. Jusqu’à l’arrivée de cet amiral. Cet homme du feu qui sans vergogne, retira Tui à La. Rompant ainsi l’harmonie du monde. Il lui ôta la vie sans scrupule, plongeant le monde dans les ténèbres de la nuit. L’équilibre entre le monde des esprits et celui des Hommes fut perturbé. L’avatar ne pouvais accepter cela. Aang marcha jusqu’au centre du basin et fit face à La, esprit de l’Océan. Ensemble, unit, ils rétablirent l’équilibre. Anéantissant l’ennemi. Malheureusement, pour garder cette paix, l’esprit de la Lune devait renaître. Sans Tui, rien n’était possible, sans Tui, les maîtres de l’eau n’étaient plus. Sans Tui, les marées n’avaient plus de sens.


End file.
